Campione! The Heretical Sun of Egypt
by SunnyIndio
Summary: The 8th Campione travels to Egypt to battle against a mighty foe. Yet all is not as it seems as the Heretic God proves to hold a secret. Oh Great Sun King, Will you bring about victory!
1. Prologue: Airbone with Possibilities

Prologue

 ***sigh*** Ernesto was not too happy. He was on board in first class on a one way flight to Cairo. It was a 19 hour flight. Ernesto could not **stand** long flights.

"Why does my wind authority have such an annoying restriction?" Ernesto complained.

"My Lord, you shouldn't complain. I have to do this all the time when you are actually able to use your authority."

"But I should be able to use it! I've been to Cairo before! The conditions for use are that I need to have physically inhabited the destination in order for me to go." Ernesto explained.

"It only applies _after_ you've gotten your Authority, my Lord. Now please stop complaining. It won't make things go any faster." Laura added.

Not many people knew this side of Mexico's newest Campione. While he was indeed serious and dignified when the occasion called for it, he was actually quite stubborn. He refused doing things that he didn't like and would often avoid such things. Unfortunately, this time he couldn't back out.

"Well then go over the details of the issues with me again if you would be so kind." Ernesto asked.

"Ugh! We've gone over it a million times Ernesto!" Laura finally let out. She could only handle addressing him formally for so long before she slipped back into more informal speech.

"Well that way I'll have it committed to memory by the time we get there." Ernesto simply replied.

"Fine. Your friend Hamza called saying that there have been reports of a Heretic God appearing around the city of Nekhen. They have a few guesses about who it could be but eyewitness accounts are erratic at best."

"And why are they erratic?" Ernesto haughtily questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Because the eyewitnesses can't agree on the description of the Heretic God. They describe it with different characteristics so it has proven unreliable in discerning the god's identity."

"But do they not have a single piece of substantial evidence?" Ernesto replied.

" ***sigh*** Yes they do. Each time the god has either appeared or vanished, it has scorched the earth around it. So we can assume that it is tied to a god of the sun."

"This leaves us with two primary suspects: Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun and creation and Horus, who was also a god of the sun and war and protection." Ernesto elaborated.

"Still, how can we be so sure it is one of them? The Egyptian pantheon has a huge number of gods, couldn't it be another one?" Laura questioned.

"Ahh but remember what you said before. Reports say that the Heretic God appears to _fly_ across great distances."

"I said _appears_ in various places across great distances. I never said fly." Laura corrected Ernesto.

"Fine, fine, fine. Still I am pretty sure we're dealing with one of these two." Ernesto confidently spoke.

"How can you be so sure Ernesto? You may have the Serpent of Visions authority but it only works if you're getting beat up." Laura added.

Ernesto frowned. "It really gets tiring to leave myself constantly exposed in order to get information. Not to mention the darn pain." He complained but he continued. "Well, my main clue is where the supposed Heretic God is causing trouble."

"You mean the city of Nekhen?" Laura asked.

"Otherwise known as Hierakonpolis, the city of hawks." Ernesto explained.

"The place that served as the center of the cult of Horus. Geez the amount of research you do in your free time is a bit annoying sometimes. You're such a know-it-all." Laura pouted.

"Of course I'd research where I'd be going, especially if I have to deal with a possible Heretic God. As useful as the Serpent of Visions authority is, I do not like having to endure pain to gain knowledge I could otherwise learn in painless ways beforehand." Ernesto retorted.

Hearing this, Laura slowly lowered her head. "It's always worrying how much you push yourself each time you fight. If only there was a way for me to help you." Laura said as she painfully remembered each time Ernesto had been near death in order to gain the upper hand.

"Well, what are you able to do Laura?" Ernesto spoke as he gently raced his fingertips over Laura's hand. "Be like King Kusanagi's lovers and kiss me passionately on the lips and…" ***slap*** Laura cut Ernesto off with a smack to head with a folded up airline magazine.

"I would ne-ne-never act in such a le-le-lewd way. I may be your knight bu-bu-but you shouldn't even think of o-o-ordering me to do something like that!" She stuttered as she became increasingly flustered, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Ouch! Geez I was just kidding! No need to start attacking me." Ernesto cried out as he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't like your teasing, Ernesto. You've always been a lustful animal." Laura accused.

Ernesto couldn't retort. Before his days as a Campione, he had been quite the ladies man. Unlike Godou who would unintentionally make girls fall in love but vehemently deny anything more than friendship, Ernesto liked to play around. Teasing girls was one of his favorite pastimes. But ever since he had become a Campione, that all changed. He needed to show a noble presence around his subordinates, not a playful one.

It also didn't help that now the ladies were only interested in his power and not his playful seduction. That part of being a Campione really irritated Ernesto.

"Geez, you probably left a mark." Ernesto complained as he massaged the pained area.

"Serves you right!" Laura chastised. "Always teasing me...and never being serious." She quietly added.

"What was that last part?" Ernesto asked.

"I said you're becoming increasingly delirious!" Laura snapped back as she angrily turned away, folding her arms.

"I liked you better when I first met you. You were nicer, more shy, and sweet. I remember that one time where we were fighting a divine beast and you landed on top of me and we almost…Glluugh!" Ernesto cried out.

Laura assaulted him with a bottle of water imbued with a powerful magical tranquilizer and began shoving it down his throat.

Ernesto broke away from her assault. "Gaaah! Youse..sooo…mea…" before he could finish, Ernesto collapsed into his chair, going in and out of consciousness.

"Such a troublesome person! Hmph!" Laura complained as she picked up an airline magazine to read.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Chapter 1

Hamza was in a bit of a pickle.

"Why did that Heretic God have to appear here of all places?" he complained as he ran down a narrow alleyway.

 **BOOM!** A huge explosion rocked the area. People were screaming and running in all directions. Debris was falling from the sky with huge chunks of concrete and rocks striking the earth.

As Hamza quickly turned to look back, he saw a flaming piece of wreckage heading right for his direction.

Realizing the danger, he began to chant. _**"O Allah, guide me among those you guide. Grant me safety among those you grant safety. Take me into your care among those you take into your care. Bless what you give me. Protect me from the evil you have decreed. Verily, you decree, but nothing is decreed for you; whomever you take care of is never humiliated, and whomever you take as an enemy is never honored. Our Lord, blessed and exalted be you!"**_

Finishing his prayer, a light flashed on the ground on his right and gave way, making him fall into an underground cave. Behind him he heard the debris crash, as dust and dirt flooded the cave entrance.

" ***cough cough cough*** Man, that is a lot of dust." He looked around the cave and saw nothing but darkness.

He clapped his hands together and concentrated. A ball of light appeared in front of him. It illuminated the gray traditional garb he wore, along with his a black and white shemagh scarf and a pair of brown desert goggles on his head.

" _ **Be bound not by the darkness. Escape! Seek freedom!"**_ Hamza shouted.

Immediately, the ball of light raced around the cave and chose a tunnel. Hamza followed it closely.

"I guess Fatima was right. This light spell definitely comes in handy." Hamza commented.

At last he saw light at the end of one of the tunnels and was able to get out. But the sight was not pretty.

The outdoor food market had been blown sky high with pieces of it littering the landscape. The surrounding houses were also scorched. Some of the building had cuts that penetrated the hard concrete. Hamza could still hear the yelling of the people in the surrounding areas.

"This is bad. If we don't stop this Heretic God soon, then the entire city of Nekhen will be destroyed." He took out a gold coin with Arabic script etched on it. It hung on a thread that went through a hole in the coin. With the thread wrapped around his arm he let it fall and it quickly glowed and immediately rushed and pointed, unaided, in midair.

"Southeast huh? Well I can't stand around here doing nothing. In order to help Ernesto, I need to find out which Heretic God it is." With that he raced off.

"I have no idea why I'm even doing this. I can't possibly face a Heretic God!" Hamza grumbled as he ran.

He had barely become a mage seven months ago and was only an upper beginner in magic. He only had two strengths: Rubama, magic which reinforced his physical strength and Hathoh, magic which greatly increased his luck and was his most powerful magical art. So far, in any duels with other magicians or battles in the field, his Hathoh proved to be his best asset. Apparently, luck-based magic was an extremely rare and incredibly difficult ability to master. You could only master it by either being born a natural or devoting a lifetime to study. Luckily, Hamza fell into the former category so he'd been able to master the spells easily. Still, he wasn't anywhere near the level of those Campione who could unconsciously manipulate luck to gain victory.

"I still can't believe Ernesto became a godslayer. Now we have eight Campiones about to clash. He's already clashed with both King Kusanagi Godou and John Pluto Smith and was able to hold them at bay. I can only wonder what kind of a monster he's become. ***Gulp*** Hopefully, he hasn't changed much."

While Hamza did respect his friend, he had seen what had happened to people who were overcome by the illicit draw of power and how they changed them. The period preceding the Egyptian revolution and the political scramble that happened afterwards was a testament to that fact.

He continued to sprint, jumping over fallen stones and bricks. As he started to get closer, he began to feel an ominous magic emanating from the direction he was heading. He stopped. Everything in his body was telling him to run the other way as a cloud of dust enveloped his surroundings. He covered his eyes with the goggles, his mouth and nose his scarf and forced himself to walk forward as he was shaking in fear.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Looks like such a term can also be used to describe these Heretic Gods."

He groped the dust-laden air, finally coming across a wall to help him navigate. He walked steadily as the ground crunched with each step. Then through the dust a light began to glow, slowly at first and then ***BOOM*** The light flashed brightly and exploded, smashing Hamza against a wall. As he felt his consciousness slipping away, he saw the outline of a figure in the light.

"Burning sun…" He weakly croaked and then passed out.

Hamza felt pain throughout his body and began to moan. "Uuuuuuugh…."

"Ah so he's waking up. Bring the Caliph, he'll want to question him." A voice spoke.

Hamza began to slowly open his eyes and was blinded by the fluorescent light that shined above him.

"Wha-where am I?" he quietly asked.

"Take it easy brother, you mustn't push yourself." Another lady's voice responded.

"He will have to be able to speak clearly soon. The caliph is on his way." The original voice responded.

"Geez can't that wait? Can you not see that the brother is barely waking up? Already forcing him to overexert himself…" The lady complained.

"This is a matter of the upmost importance. Every moment we waste means another chance for this Heretic God to cause further destruction." The man responded with a stressed out voice.

Hamza heard the door open. "Calm down both of you. Leave the brother to rest a bit longer. We have another matter to attend to."

"Caliph Ali, with all due respect, what could be more important than getting the information from Brother Hamza?" the man asked.

The Caliph slowly spoke. "It is the Campione, the Sun King has arrived."

Ernesto was quite tired as he got off the plane. "Geez what did you put in that thing?" He asked Laura as he rubbed his head.

"That's nothing for my Lord to concern himself with. It was simply a means to get you here safe and sound." Laura replied with a matter-of-fact face.

"Ugh…Well where are the people who'll meet us?" Ernesto asked.

"They said that they were waiting for us in the baggage area." Laura replied.

"Alright let's go meet them then." Ernesto replied.

He was wearing his usual white pants and white open collar dress shirt with a purple vest. Laura on the other hand was wearing dark blue jeans with a pink long sleeve shirt and a white hijab. Men were turning around to gaze upon her visage as her face glowed underneath the fluorescent lights.

"Looks like you're quite popular aren't you?" Ernesto teased.

She ignored his comment and said "I hope you aren't planning on trying to adventure with the local women Ernesto. You'll find that women here are more proper than in the west. So you have no chance."

"Doesn't that mean you're putting yourself down as well?" Ernesto cheekily added.

Laura pursed her lips but just as she was about to retort, a couple of people approached them. There were three women dressed in black shirts, grey shirts and black hijabs. Their eyes were hazel, green and brown respectively. Two men were leading the women. One wore a simple business suit and the other wore a white thawb, a long ankle-length robe and a white taqiyah, a squared cap. Upon entering their line of sight, they bowed before Ernesto.

"It is with great honor that we, the Hawks of Quraish, receive your Majesty, the Sun King." The man with the white thawb spoke. "I am the leader of the Hawks of Quraish, Caliph Ali. I am humbled by your presence."

Ernesto put his game face on. "It is a pleasure to be here. Now I expect you already have more information on the matter of the Heretic God that I have graciously agreed to face."

"A thousand apologies my King, we have still been stifled in our efforts despite the ongoing destruction. But worry not for we have a brother who we believe has caught a good glimpse of the god." Caliph Ali replied.

"Hmmmm…" Ernesto then turned his dignified gaze to the man behind the Caliph. "You!" The man jumped. "Are you the one who has seen this Heretic God?"

The man tried to speak but could only stutter. The Caliph interrupted. "No my lord, he is not the one who has seen the Heretic God. It was Brother Hamza. He is currently recovering in the hospital."

Ernesto paused. He then spoke. "Very well. Take me to him."

He was taken to a private car and went with Laura, the Caliph and one of the young ladies who drove.

"So Caliph Ali, who else among my kin knows about this Heretic God? Ernesto questioned. He knew that news of a Heretic God in Egypt would reach the ears of other Campiones in Europe: Marquis Voban, Black Prince Alec, or Salvatore Doni. All three were to be troublesome if they tried to interfere.

"Well we have made sure to keep a tight control on that knowledge from going out to anyone else. The last thing we want is numerous Campione and the Heretic God fighting amongst themselves. I still wonder though my lord, how is it you came to know about our dilemma?" The Caliph asked.

"You need not worry over trivial details. I simply wish to return Egypt to peace." Ernesto replied. He was half honest. He did want Egypt to become peaceful again but more for the sake of his friends than anything else. Additionally, since he had visited this part of the world before he felt it would be a nice way to repay the fond memories he had here.

The Caliph hid his worry. Thoughts were racing into his mind as to who could have contacted the Eighth Campione so soon with the arrival of the Heretic God. "Could it be a spy?" he pondered. The new king was young though seemed unusually noble. He shook his head and looked straight ahead.

Ernesto broke the silence. "One thing that I have been wondering has been how the Hawks of Quraish have dealt with other times that Heretic Gods have manifested here. Being the land of the great Egyptian empire of old, I would feel that Heretic Gods would manifest more regularly here."

"It is true that the old stories serve as a catalyst and like Greece we are steeped in ancient mythology. Though we have been lucky in that very few gods have manifested in the past fifty years, Thanks be to Allah." The Caliph responded. "This is why the situation now is so worrying. We have never had such a powerful god manifest in the twenty-first century. We are not fully prepared to handle it I'm afraid."

"Do not trouble your mind further. I will make sure to defeat this god." Ernesto promised.

They finally reached the Hawks of Quraish Headquarters and proceeded to the hospital ward.

"What do you think so far?" Ernesto asked Laura.

"The situation does appear dire." She said as looked though a folder with pictures of the recent destruction. "We're going to have to do something fast before any more people get hurt."

They finally entered the room and Hamza laid there, now awake. His face went from respect to surprise as he laid his gaze upon Ernesto.

Caliph Ali addressed him. "Brother Hamza, this is the honored Sun King. He requests information concerning the Heretic God from you. Are you feeling well enough now to give us the details of what happened?"

"Um…yes Caliph. I will tell you." Hamza replied. He then relayed to him the experiences of that day.

"I see." Ernesto replied. "Very well. I would ask that you leave us alone for I need to question this man further on a couple of details."

"Of course Your Majesty. Come along now Fatima." The Caliph ordered.

This time the young lady with green eyes did not move but shot Ernesto a dirty look and replied. "If your Majesty would be so kind as to let me stay and attend to my friend, Brother Hamza, then I would greatly appreciate it."

The Caliph became bewildered with her sudden brisk response but Ernesto replied, "It is okay. I will allow it."

The Caliph and the rest of his entourage then exited the room leaving Ernesto, Laura, Hamza and Fatima alone.

"Laura if you would." Ernesto asked.

She quickly put her hands together and sent out a magical pulse to ensure they were alone. "Yes my lord, we will have privacy."

"Excellent." Ernesto replied as he turned to face Hamza.

Hamza gulped hard and he began to become nervous as Ernesto approached him steadily with a fixed gaze and then….

"HAMZA!" Ernesto quickly hugged him. "Are you okay?! You're not hurt too badly I hope? Why did you run off to find the Heretic God, you could've gotten yourself killed!" Ernesto yelled out.

Hamza breathed a sigh of relief. It appeared that his friend hadn't changed much at all.

"You do not need to worry about me, my friend, so long as you bring back our peace that is the best way to repay me." Hamza replied humbly.

"To think of all people, you'd be the one to become a Campione." Fatima chided with an annoyed face.

"Ahhh Fatima it has been…a while hasn't it?" Ernesto smiled as he rubbed his head embarrassed.

"Wait!" Laura replied. "You also met the King before?"

"Met him? I dated him." She replied with a frown.

"Oh really?" Laura answered as she turned a judgmental gaze towards Ernesto.

"Ahh did I forget to mention that. It must've slipped my mind you know." Ernesto responded as he looked upwards. "And I didn't mean to not talk to you the whole car ride here, it just kind of happened and uh….yeah." He looked at the girls and smiled with closed eyes.

Both of the girls looked at Ernesto with irritated expressions. "So he's always been a player hasn't he?" Laura responded gritting her teeth.

"Oh yes he has. So I take it he still hasn't changed." Fatima said as she began cracking her knuckles.

Ernesto knew what to do in this situation. "Calm down ladies. There's no need to get riled up." He put his hands on their shoulders and brought them close. "There is enough of me to go around….Ufffh!"

Both of the girls elbowed him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. "That's what I get for trying to make a joke." He groaned as he hugged his stomach.

Hamza started laughing. "You haven't really changed have you, my friend."

Ernesto got up and dusted himself off and responded "Well no not really. It wouldn't be fun if I did. At least someone appreciates it."

"Anyways thanks for the warm welcome you guys." He turned to face Fatima who was still angry. "No seriously thanks." He plopped down on a chair. "Ever since I became a Campione I can't really be me anymore. So even if it's punishing me for the way I am I appreciate it."

Fatima sighed. "You were always cute when you apologized." She walked up to him, leaned close and then pinched his cheeks really hard. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you quite yet. Understood?"

Ernesto responded with a resigned voice as Fatima smiled. "Yesh ma'am…."

Just as Fatima let go of Ernesto's cheek, a member of the Hawks of Quraish rushed in.

"My deepest apologies your Majesty but this is urgent!"

"Well then speak." Ernesto ordered.

"The Heretic God has been spotted! It is in the outskirts of town at the Fort!"

Ernesto's eyes widened. He turned to Laura and yelled "Let's go now!"

As they drove out of the headquarters, Laura asked, "Why is it so important to get there quickly?!"

"The Enclosure of Khasekhemy, otherwise known as the Fort, is a massive monument made of mud bricks that is greatly in danger of collapsing due to the undermining of the walls by the excavation and brick robbers."

Laura gave a baffled expression. "I still don't understand!" Laura shouted. "So a monument might be destroyed, why should we force ourselves to get there as quickly as possible?"

Ernesto sighed as they turned into a side street. "Three reasons. One, if we don't get there in time our only lead that Hamza gave us will be lost. Two, it's a very important monument to Egypt's history, you know how I detest the destruction of such important pieces of history!"

"And the third reason?!" Laura asked as she swerved to avoid oncoming traffic.

"If the Fort is destroyed, news of it will be spread and whose ears do you think it will reach once it's revealed that a Heretic God is responsible?"

Laura grimaced. "Other Campiones." She grimly responded.

"Exactly. I can't face my kin here just yet. I need more time before I can successfully take them on. If they were to come here now then it would be disastrous for Nekhen not to mention the possible punishment the Hawks of Quraish may face for the exclusion of such important information."

Laura quickly maneuvered between the traffic and sighed. "So what do you think of what Hamza saw?"

"Well there's only one possible explanation isn't there?!" Ernesto shouted excitedly. "A being of intense light and claws that cleave with the power of the flaming sun. What other animal could it be but the revered falcon?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Blurred Visions and Theories

Chapter 2

They came to a screeching halt at the Fort. The Fort was a towering tan construction with broken walls and numerous tunnels that interweaved within the structure. Tall protruding rectangles littered parts of the inner walls. The remaining walls had been subjected to erosion and damage which gave it a 'missing many pieces' look. The once proud monument now stood as a shadow of its former self.

Ernesto and Laura approached the center of the monument, turning their heads in every direction.

"Where is it?" Laura asked as she looked around.

"Hmmmm…maybe it ran off. This is not good. I need to face that falcon god." Ernesto replied.

"How are you so sure it's either Horus or Ra? Hamza's details did not do much to inspire certainty."

"Well his main clue of an intense fire like that of the sun's punishment rings true with at least one manifestation of both falcon gods." Ernesto answered.

He continued. "There is a falcon god of war that is not Horus that was still worshipped in Egypt. I found him during my research of Egyptian falcon gods of the sun. His name was Montu. Apparently, his name means 'nomad' which would explain his habit of roaming around the city of Nekhen. He was originally the manifestation of the scorching effects of the sun, Ra and such a destructive characteristic led him to gain the aspects of a warrior thus becoming a war god."

Having spoken, Ernesto began to feel his body become tense and powerful. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ernesto said with a smile.

"Where are you? Show yourself! You would make the great Sun King wait for his sworn enemy? Is a god of the sun truly such a coward?!" He yelled out as his voice echoed around the ruins.

From behind him, spoke another voice. "My my my, you have quite the tongue godslayer." The voice was sweet and seductive.

Ernesto and Laura quickly turned around but were blinded by a bright light that flew over them and landed several feet in front of them.

"That was quite a nice guess that you made but, unfortunately for you, I am most definitely **not** Montu. Such a weakling doesn't even deserve to bask in my greatness."

As the light receded, there stood a woman in front of them. She wore braided black hair that came down to her neck, an Egyptian diadem made of gold and various colorful stones of red, orange, and yellow and had a small snake rearing up in the front. She wore a flowing white Egyptian skirt and a magnificent necklace of gold and opal stones.

Ernesto just stared in shock. "What's the matter?" the goddess taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

" ***sigh*** I hate to say it but I guess I was wrong." Ernesto said to Laura as he summoned his Maquahuitl.

"Well then goddess are you going to name yourself or will I have to beat it out of you?!" Ernesto threatened.

"Ara ara, this little cub has claws. Well don't worry, I'll teach you a nice painful lesson."

With that, she rushed at him with incredible speed. Ernesto barely managed to dodge a strike. Before he could counter with his own attack, she quickly flipped acrobatically towards Ernesto and aimed a flurry of kicks at his chest.

 **Snap! Crack!** The kicks hit their mark and sent Ernesto flying. He crashed against the sand. He gripped his chest and got up groaning.

"Geez that really hurt!" He complained. His eyes glowed green but something was strange. He saw what looked like a yellow cat fighting a cobra. But for some reason the image was fuzzy and unclear. He began to quickly analyze the situation. His opponent was incredibly fast and her advantage in close quarters combat was enormous. Furthermore, his Serpent of Visions authority was not working properly. But…

Ernesto smiled, "Let's see how you like it when I decide to get serious."

He closed his eyes and chanted, _**"Lord of the winds, grant me your blessing. That I may find freedom in the zephyr, Find comfort in the cyclone And that my enemies may feel the pain of my justice!"**_

A great tempest erupted around the Fort. "You can command the wind, godslayer? What use is that to you against my speed?"

She somersaulted towards him and aimed a downward kick. Just as she was about to hit him, he disappeared!

"What is thi…" Before she finished, she bent back as Ernesto reappeared swinging his Maquahuitl. The goddess quickly back flipped away as Ernesto kept coming at her with a barrage of swings.

 **Swish! Slash! Rip!** The Egyptian goddess was cut on her shoulder, arm and face despite her efforts in evasion. As blood leaked out of the gash on her cheek her eyes glowed red and she yelled in fury. "Such insolence will not be tolerated. Prepare yourself godslayer!"

She then began to glow red and began to transform. Her beautiful face became like that of a feline with pointed ears, sharp teeth and slit pupils. The tips of her fingers became claws and she let out a horrible shriek "REAAAAOOOOWWW!"

She lunged at Ernesto, scratching and clawing, following him like a mad animal.

"A cat?!" Ernesto thought. "She must be Bastet, the cat goddess. But how come…" Before he could finish his thoughts she landed a nasty slash on his torso. Blood spilled out and Ernesto quickly teleported up to the sky as he received another vision. This time he saw a fuzzier image of a red circle. He could not make out what it was. All he got was the word "sun." Seeing his momentary lapse in attention, Bastet jumped right up to Ernesto as divine flames enveloped her legs, quickly twisted around and swung a flaming kick sideways.

 **BOOM!** An explosion rocked the sky and Ernesto was sent flying.

As he flew, he received a vision. "One who is seen as the protector of the pharaoh and by extension protector of Ra. Known as Lady of the Flame and…" and his vision blurred away. He teleported himself and hit the ground hard.

"Grrrh…even with my teleportation, those darn explosions will always cause me trouble." He grumbled

He stood back up and teleported back to the battlefield. But his magical fight response was gone.

He turned to Laura, who had sought refuge in one of the caves, and asked "Where did the goddess go?"

"After she knocked you back, she turned tail and ran." Laura responded. "But enough about that! Are you okay?!" She yelled as she ran over to him. His clothes were scorched and torn and he had mild burns on his arms and chest along with the deep gashes from the goddess' claws.

"I'll be fine with a little rest. These wounds will heal. They do sting quite a bit though. Ah!" He said as he lightly touched the burns.

"Will you drink your recovery potion?" Laura asked.

"Nah, not quite yet. Besides…" He then smiled. "Remember you said you'd be willing to do anything in these situations. I think that a small bit of kissing healing magic is in o…." ***WHAP***

Laura smacked his wounds with her staff then proceeded to dig it into his chest. With a menacing voice and daunting face she spoke, "What were you going to make me do, Your Ma-jes-ty?"

"Gah! Alright alright I'll quit joking. Now stop digging the Staff of Chalchiuhtlicue into me would you?!" He cried out as his body cringed in pain.

"Of course ***twist*** your Majesty" Laura replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he then continued. "Well I guess I was wrong about it being Ra, Horus or Montu. I should've known it was Bastet with all those cat puns she made. Still…"

Ernesto began to ponder a worrying factor that occurred during the battle.

"I told you so! See what being a know-it-all gets you?" Laura responded with an 'I told you so' voice. Upon seeing his thinking face, she asked "What is it?"

"During the battle something was wrong. Despite being hurt by Bastet, I wasn't able to receive complete visions regarding her divinity. They were hard to make out and unclear."

"You mean like a TV channel that is losing reception?"

"Exactly. Something was interfering with my Serpent of Visions authority. But I don't know what it could be." Ernesto responded.

"Well let's worry about that later. First, we need to take you back to the headquarters so we can address those wounds." Laura said.

"Ah don't worry, I can be there…" before he could finish Laura grabbed and held his shoulder with great force.

"You wouldn't be possibly thinking of using your teleporting authority to return to the headquarters of the Hawks of Quraish, leaving me here in the middle of nowhere, now would you my lord?" She said with an innocent but frightening smile.

"Ouch! No! Of course not Laura! Agh! I can't even use it because it's been sealed already. Gah! So could you stop digging your nails into me please?" He clarified.

"Fine." She let Ernesto go and walked over to the car.

Ernesto got in and said, "You have quite the temper you know that?"

Laura then turned and gave a smile and responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ernesto rolled his eyes and he proceeded to bandage himself. He then looked out the window at the scenery and could only wonder how this whole debacle would turn out.

"Wake up Ernesto! It's already noon!" Laura yelled as she drew the curtains open.

"Noooo….five more minutes." Ernesto sleepily replied.

"We need to get moving. The Caliph wants to follow up on what happened at the Fort." Laura explained.

Ernesto had not had a good night's sleep. First off, he spent a good portion of the day resting to heal his injuries. Afterwards, he immediately poured into books of mythology concerning the cat goddess, Bastet until the early hours of the morning.

"Come on Laura. I've done a lot of research. I need more sleep." Ernesto grumbled.

"Hurry up! He's gonna be here soon!" Laura retorted.

He finally opened his eyes and got up from his chair. Books were strewn across the desk and floor.

"Ahhhh I guess he won't be too happy if he sees his study in such a state. Laura, can you be a dear and clean it up. Thanks." Ernesto said as he began walking out of the room.

Hearing Laura had summoned her staff, he quickly made a u-turn and proceeded to the pile of books. "Jajaja just kidding, I'll pick these up. No biggie."

After having cleaned up the study, there was a knock on the door. Ernesto quickly sat on a hand painted sultan chair behind a mahogany desk that was decorated with Arabic script. He exuded an aura of dignity and power as he leaned his back against the chair.

"You may enter." Ernesto spoke.

The Caliph entered alongside Fatima and Hamza. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I hope you slept well."

"You need not worry. I am rejuvenated and prepared for battle once more. What are the results of your search?" Ernesto simply replied.

"Fortunately for us, we have not been able to confirm any sightings or incursions from the goddess Bastet." But he quickly added. "But it is most likely unfortunate for your Majesty, as I'm sure you wish to vanquish this enemy."

"But of course. Now I must give you my gratitude that you lent me your entire study so I could become informed concerning my adversary." Ernesto answered. "Now I ask that you stay on alert. It is only during these times of quiet that a vicious storm will brew."

"Of course, my lord. We will take our leave." The Caliph spoke as he turned towards the door.

"Wait. Have these two stay. I wish to question them a bit further about other matters." Ernesto said as he pointed at Hamza and Fatima.

The Caliph looked confused but quickly recomposed and said, "As you wish."

As the Caliph left, Ernesto spoke, "Take a seat you two. Now concerning our business…"

As the door shut and the Caliphs footsteps could no longer be heard, Ernesto finally relaxed. "Ugh! Acting like a king blows. You always have to put on some kind of front."

He slumped in the chair as Fatima responded, "Hmph! I can't believe you didn't defeat the cat goddess. I would've expected that she would be easier prey than the various sun gods you prepared yourself for."

" ***sigh*** Ah Fatima if it were only that simple. My powers are most effective when I have knowledge of the divinity that I'm fighting."

Laura then asked, "But you're always studying myths and legends. Surely you've come across literature on Bastet?"

"Laura, it's not that simple. First off, the Egyptian pantheon is huge! It would take years to cover it all in extensive detail. I've researched bits and pieces of Bastet but she was never my main focus. Now there's actually a second reason why defeating her would actually be difficult even in comparison to fighting Ra or Horus."

"What would that be?" Fatima asked.

"As I'm sure you know, Ra's nemesis is Apep, the deity of primordial chaos. His role was that of opposition to the Ma'at, the order and truth. Bastet was originally a form of Ra, the cat form that battled against Apep."

"So it's a case of a cat versus a snake deity." Laura said as she began to understand.

"Exactly. My main authorities arise from a prominent snake deity so I was already at a disadvantage from the get go."

Hamza was perplexed. "So the reason she was able to summon divine fire is because of her connection to Ra?"

"Ideally, that would be the explanation. She is also known as Lady of the Flame and the Eye of Ra, thus is able to borrow the sun's power. But something feels off with this understanding of the situation."

"Well it makes sense, what confusion could there be?" Hamza asked.

"My Serpent of Vision Authority was not clear. I feel that something was being hidden. I think I've figured out what it is."

Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Ernesto.

"I think that it's not the goddess Bastet we are fighting, but we are actually fighting Ra." Ernesto finally let out.

Laura looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you seriously trying to push that issue?! WE SAW THE GODDESS! She turned into a cat humanoid right in front of you!" She yelled in frustration.

"Look I know I was adamant about it but hear me out. During one of my visions I saw a red circle and the only word that came to my mind was 'Sun.' The red circle is one of the primary characteristics of Ra. Look!" He threw her an open book that had a picture on one page. "That red circle signifies his presence. It is always depicted with him."

Fatima chimed in. "Even then, you still saw a different Heretic God, how could it be Ra?"

"That's actually very simple. It could be that the goddess is simply one form of his power. Think about it. All those explosions and instances of chaos in which there were conflicting eyewitness accounts? That was because while they thought they were seeing one god, they were actually seeing differing incarnations!"

"How can you be so sure?" Hamza asked.

"I talked to Godou-san after my battle with him and he related to me his story of the various incarnations of Verethragna he met before he became fully restored. It wouldn't be strange for this to be the same situation. A set of Ra's incarnations are set loose about Egypt and one of his main incarnations, the goddess Bastet who signifies his form of the Great Cat that defeats Apep. That's why he ran away. Because he's not at full strength."

The Ernesto's companions stood flabbergasted.

"The-the-then that means…" Fatima stuttered.

"That the strongest god of the Egyptian pantheon…" Laura continued.

"…Is going to return as a Heretic God." Hamza finished.

Ernesto smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. To think I get the chance to catch the biggest fish in Egypt."

Just then a messenger burst through the door. "Your Excellency! I apologize for my abrupt arrival but I have urgent news!"

Ernesto quickly resumed his kingly composure. "What news do you bring?"

"The-the-there's…there's more than one Heretic God!" he shouted in fear.

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled.

"It's been confirmed. Other goddesses of the Egyptian pantheon have been sighted all over Nekhen."

"Let's go." Ernesto ordered Laura, Fatima and Hamza. "Lead the way messenger."

As he ran with them down the hallways Ernesto couldn't help but wonder. Taking on Ra while dealing with other goddesses. Just my luck.


	4. Chapter 3: Ra's True Complement

Chapter 3

"So you have a plan right?" Hamza asked.

"Yeah I'm not a battle mage Ernesto! Why did I have to come?!" Fatima retorted.

"Calm down everyone!" Ernesto replied as they sped down the busy street. "Of course I have a plan. Did you think I'd just ask you to come with on a whim? Now….where are we going again?"

'He doesn't have a plan' Hamza and Fatima thought as the dismay showed on their faces.

"We're going to the Predynastic Temple of Nekhen, known as HK29a. It's the oldest temple ever excavated in Egypt." Laura answered.

" ***sigh*** So I have to defeat the Heretic Gods without causing damage to one of the most important archeological sites in Egypt." Ernesto said with exasperation.

"Um yes if you could do that we'd really appreciate it." Hamza replied as he brought his hands together in apology.

"Well if it was easy, it wouldn't be fun." Ernesto continued, "Anyways I've always liked a challenge."

"Okay Mr. Lives Dangerously, the plan? We're waiting to hear it." Fatima said with an annoyed look.

"Ah yes the plan…Ahem…Fight 'til we win."

 ***SMACK*** Fatima caught Ernesto with a side slap to the head.

"Thank you Fatima. I couldn't do that while driving." Laura responded with a smile.

"Of course! I'll be willing to do it again anytime!" Fatima returned with a smile.

"Geez these girls can never take jokes." Ernesto complained as he rubbed his head. "Alright here's the _real_ plan everyone."

They arrived at the site and got out of the car. Hamza went to the southern end of the courtyard near a deep excavated hole. Fatima went to the north end into a deep long trench. In the middle of the courtyard was a shining light. Laura and Ernesto walked towards it. As he approached, his body began to prepare itself.

The light dissipated and in the middle sat the Heretic God.

"I have been waiting for you godslayer." She calmly spoke.

Ernesto and Laura stopped in their tracks.

The goddess sat cross legged and her left arm outstretched and resting on a levitating Egyptian throne in the middle of the sand. She had an elaborate pure white gown with gold circlets on her arms and wrists. On her head she had two golden horns that were outstretched and curved to hold a red orb. To her left was a golden staff. She was admiring a desert flower in her right hand.

"Waited for me? I'm touched. What is your name?" Ernesto asked.

Without looking up, she responded. "You wish for introductions? How cute. But if you look upon me, the Queen, and do not know my identity then there is no reason to waste my time on an outsider."

Ernesto didn't think the god would divulge her name anyways. "Outsider I may be but you speak to a king! I am Ernesto Juarez, the Sun King of the West, remember it well!" Ernesto proudly shouted as he summoned his Maquahuitl.

"Ahhh you wish for a duel godslayer?" The goddess spoke as she continued looking at the flower. "While I did wait for you, I'm afraid I must pass. I have no desire to fight someone so below my stature." The goddess lazily complained.

Ernesto's expression became irritated upon hearing her words. "Prideful aren't we? Then as a king I will show you the value of humility!" He quickly charged forward.

She lightly tapped her staff. Immediately, several cows with similar crowns manifested in Ernesto's path and charged at him. He quickly dodged by throwing himself to the side as one of their horns burned and tore his sleeve.

"Divine beasts? Laura! Take care of them!" Ernesto ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Laura responded. She summoned her staff and began to chant. " _ **And the priests saw her rise from the waters, descend from the mountains. They heard her weeping and screaming. And the priests understood. The prophecy that made Moctezuma tremble.**_ _**Oh beloved Cihuacoatl, protector of our race, aid me! That my blood shall not be spilled in vain! That your waters should come alive!"**_

The water whip manifested from the snake's tongue on the staff. She lashed away at the cows as they tried to turn their attention back to Ernesto. They roared out in pain.

"Hmmm…how irreverent. Kill the human." The goddess ordered.

The cows immediately turned to face Laura and charged. "You better thank me later, Ernesto." She whispered as she began swinging the whip around, flailing their faces, driving them off course.

Ernesto quickly got to his feet and resumed his charge at the goddess.

"Hmmm…I grow bored of the earth." She mumbled.

Just as Ernesto reached her and swung, she disappeared and reappeared a hundred feet up in the sky.

"Ah yes, this is better. Everything is in its proper place below me. Especially the godslayer." She remarked impassively.

Now Ernesto became furious. He flared his nostrils and began to chant. _**"From gentle breeze to violent gale, my enemies shall cower before me. Grant me the invulnerability of the wind and a million opportunities to strike!"**_

The Divine Hurricane manifested all across the area even surrounding the goddess.

"You would use such tricks again?" The goddess whispered.

Ernesto quickly teleported to her and swung just as the goddess teleported away. He kept swinging but the goddess was evading his blows!

"I am also a sky god. This is my territory as well so you would do well to give up godslayer." The goddess calmly explained in between her teleporting.

Ernesto furrowed his brow. "Well if I can't catch you at normal speed. Then let's see what happens when I take it up a notch! _**Cubed Haste!**_ " He shouted.

His body became strained but his speed increased tremendously as he kept teleporting and swinging as quickly as he could.

The goddesses eyes widened. She jumped from her throne as Ernesto connected a swing that shattered it into pieces. She slowly floated back to the ground. Ernesto teleported a few feet in front of her.

"Awwwh did I break your wittle throne?" Though he was breathing heavily from exhaustion because of the spell, he was able to give a smirk.

The goddess began to shake in anger. "How dare you…" She crushed the flower as it burned away in her hands. "You dare to make me stand on the same ground as you godslayer? Then prepare yourself! I will show you the folly of your arrogance!"

Then a bright light began to emanate and envelope the goddess.

"You think I'd give you the chance!" Ernesto yelled out as he teleported and swung his maquahuitl.

 ***Clang*** As the light died down, Ernesto saw a new opponent. She was dress in a short crimson tunic. But her face was what surprised Ernesto. She had black braids that fell to the sides of her face. Her face was that of a lion. She had blocked his Maquahuitl with her staff.

"Impossible…you're a different god. How did…?"

"RAAAAAWWWWHHH!" the goddess yelled out. She grabbed a hold of Ernesto and slammed him against the ground.

 ***Couh*** Ernesto let out as blood shot from his mouth. His eyes glowed green once more.

'Hathor was a goddess often depicted as a cow goddess with horns which held a sun disk and uraeus. She was associated with the Milky Way in a celestial cow form whose four legs held the heavens…' His vision blurred and changed. '…When a plan was made known for the assassination of Ra, Hathor transformed into Sekhmet and laid waste to much of humanity in…'

 ***Skrelch*** The goddess had dug her claws into his torso and proceeded to fling him away.

'…a bloodlust that was stopped by Ra who made her drink blood-colored alcohol to calm her down.'

Ernesto slowly got up, just as another flash of light shown. He looked up to find Bastet in her feline form rushing at him and landing a tornado downwards kick on his back. He was crushed into the ground under the force of the blow.

'While Sekhmet was the protector of Upper Egypt, Bastet was originally the protector of Lower Egypt. But she faded from her war god persona with the dominance of Sekhmet.'

The goddess changed with a bright light again and wearing the Upper Egypt's pharaoh crown, she now sported huge black wings instead of arms, with talons for feet. The talons dug into Ernesto and carried him up to the sky.

'Nekhbet is the patron goddess of the city of Nekheb who became a patron deity of Upper Egypt and one of two patron deities for all of Unified Egypt. Known as the Great White Cow of Nekheb…'

The goddess changed once more, now into a woman with wings of a vulture extending from her back, holding an ankh, wearing the united crown of Upper and Lower Egypt, and a bright red dress. She aimed her free hand to Ernesto below and whispered. "Die."

A magical flaming shot was fired and drove Ernesto to the ground where it exploded.

'Mut means mother in the Egyptian language. She is considered a primordial diety and is considered a creator goddess. She absorbed the warrior goddesses of Upper and Lower Egypt, Bastet and Sekhmet respectively. She is the queen of the goddesses and lady of heaven.'

Ernesto laid on the ground burned and coughing up blood. His clothes were scorched and torn. Laura quickly ran over to him with tears in her eyes.

"Ernesto! Hang in there! Don't die yet!" Laura cried out.

"Jejeje ***cough*** you know I'd just come back to life after a day right?" Ernesto weakly called out.

The goddess simply stared at the fallen godslayer, started to fly away and said "Hmph. You truly were not worthy. I will search elsewhere…."

 ***Zap*** The goddess was knocked back!

"What is this?" She shouted as she looked around. A magical barrier had been placed around the area. She looked for the culprits. She saw one in the trench.

"I grow tired of this insolence." She launched a fireball at Fatima who cried out.

 ***BOOM*** A loud explosion rang out. The goddess smiled but furrowed her brow as she felt the wind pick up once more into a hurricane. She looked up and the barrier was still up.

"Hey goddess!" Ernesto yelled out as he stood with Fatima in his arms. "How about a round two?" He said with a smile.

"What?!" How have you healed?!" The goddess remarked in surprise.

"I always keep some divine healing water with my trusty knight. It always proves useful in these situations that I often end up in."

" ***sigh*** You still wish to fight even when you have no chance? Do you really think you'll be able to defeat me godslayer?!" The goddess spoke as she looked at him with a pitied look.

"I won't just defeat you." He raised his hand and clenched it. "I'll take your powers for my own. I will teach you what happens to those who speak down to the Sun King."

He turned his gaze to Fatima in his arms. "I'm sorry Fatima, I need to put you down now, even though I know you'd rather be in my arms." Ernesto said with a sweet whisper. Fatima was in shock. She had just been saved from certain death by this troublesome man. And he still had the nerve to joke around.

"Sh-sh-shut up Ernesto. And…thank you for saving me." She said as she turned her face away.

He put Fatima down and summoned his Maquahuitl once more. She looked at him and saw his face. He was smiling, like an eager optimist who had found a challenge. She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, looked at his surprised expression and said "That was for good luck. Don't think it was for anything else! Now go beat her!"

"Jeje if I do then can I get a kiss on the lips?" At this, both Laura and Fatima became red though in anger and embarrassment respectively.

"M-m-maybe…" Fatima whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. Now he was really fired up.

"Alright, head over to Laura, she'll protect you." Ernesto said and then he turned to face goddess. "Well now I have another reason to take you down. While I am a king, a man would fight the world for a kiss from a beautiful girl!" Fatima's face reddened.

"How quaint." The goddess responded. "Then let me make this quick for I grow bored of your meddling."

"Alright, you asked for it." He prepared his battle stance. "Bastet was the known as the goddess of protection against contagious diseases and evil spirits but more importantly the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt. She was the parallel for another war goddess in Upper Egypt, Sekhmet."

He teleported and started to swing at the goddess. "Both goddesses were originally identified with the lion but Bastet diverged to be identified with the cat. She became the protectorate of Ra, and by extension, the protector of the pharaoh."

The goddess easily dodged his strikes. "Oh, do go on godslayer." She commented with a slight smile.

"Sekhmet was of the same vein, her story comes out when she came down to slaughter the people in response to their plot against Ra. Yet in some stories, it is Hathor who comes down by transforming into Sekhmet. While Bastet and Sekhmet personified protection and war, Hathor personified a different aspect, that of joy, feminine love and motherhood. "

Now his strikes started to become much faster but the goddess was still able to evade.

"You talk much. On the battlefield, one must concentrate on the fight at hand!" She charged up magical energy into her ankh and swung at Ernesto as he reappeared.

 ***Clang*** Ernesto had blocked it. He continued to speak, "Hathor had a complicated relationship with Ra, at times being his mother, daughter or wife. In Ancient Egypt, she was revered by women who stood in awe in her multiple roles as a wife, mother and lover. She is depicted often times a cow goddess who holds up a sun disk. The cow represents her motherhood and life giving role while her horns and sun disk represent her cradling the sun, Ra."

The goddess began to growl. "What is your purpose godslayer? What good is it for you to know about my various divinities?" She flew backwards and shot a volley of fireballs from her ankh.

Ernesto teleported rapidly, destroying each fireball before it could harm the ground below.

"Insolent godslayer. Go forth my children!" She ordered as she stretched out her hand. A flock of flaming vultures appeared from her hand and descended onto Ernesto. He readied his club.

"There was another goddess who also personified motherhood, Mut, the goddess of creation. She is represented by the vulture that the Ancient Egyptians believed to very maternal creatures!" He shouted as he struck down the first bird.

"She is also depicted as a lioness through her assimilation of Bast and Sekhmet and later on as a cow through the assimilation of Hathor." He swung and killed two more birds.

"Yet before all of them stands a goddess that claims her rightful place beside Ra." He then rapidly twisted his body and teleported quickly, slaughtering the remaining vultures. He regained his control.

His eyes began to glow and he chanted _**"For I am Lord of the skies, wind prostrate yourself and follow the king's command. That my enemy not escape me, that they be always within my grasp!"**_

With that the divine hurricane enveloped and trapped the goddess. "What?! You dare try to stop me in my own element?!" She cried out.

Ernesto's concentration tripled as the goddess struggled to get out. He had no choice but to bear it as the pain intensified with the use of another authority.

" _ **It is here that light shall be overcome by a stronger light. That the unworthy will be brought to justice. Oh sacred serpent, lend me your strength that I may bring forth righteousness!"**_

His Maquahuitl extended and became shrouded in a bright light. He then spoke.

"This goddess I speak of is one who embodies the Egyptian conception of femininity, of the extreme passions of fury and love. She is both the mother who brings forth Ra from her womb and a sister who is born alongside him. During the creation of the world, this goddess went out to search for Ra's lost children, Shu and Tefnut, who had been lost in the waters of Nu. When it returned, Ra had already replaced her and it is sometimes stated that she shed tears that gave rise to human beings thus becoming a progenitor of mankind."

"What is this madness?!" She cried. The goddess began to thrash around in the wind. Ernesto felt a huge surge of resistance that made him drop to one knee. He looked at the goddess, not with pain but with determination.

"She then ran away in the form of a wild feline, taking a large part of Ra's power. This explains your nature of wandering the landscapes of Egypt." The Maquahuitl began to glow brighter, his Words of Power feeding it.

"She was often represented by the cats and lions which led her to her identification with other feline goddesses such as Bastet and Sekhmet. She was also associated with the cobra with her form of a uraes, the symbol of protection and royal authority. Your extension as Hathor gives you the animal form of the cow. Your ties with Nekhbet give you influence over the vultures. Yet you cannot hide your flame. For you are not only a goddess who personifies motherhood but, rage as well!"

"Then I shall show you my flame insolent human!" She then began to glow and became surrounded by a ball of heat that started to slowly extend from her center, enveloping her and beginning to fight the divine wind.

Both Fatima and Hamza began to concentrate as Hamza recited, _**"Oh Allah! Bless me with the fortune of protection! Guide us on the straight path, the path of those who have received your grace; not the path of those who have brought down wrath, nor of those who wander astray!"**_

The barrier then collapse inward, further trapping the goddess and slowly down the growth of the ball of heat.

At this point Laura ran up and chanted, _**"I bring forth supplications to you. Cihuacoatl! Douse the fires of the underworld that I may receive refuge! That the flames may never lick me for I am deemed truly worthy!"**_

The water whip began to ride the divine tornado and fought back the heat turning it into steam. At this the goddess began to scream in rage and the heat became flames and began to grow quickly.

All three of them yelled out, "ERNESTO!"

"You represent the destructive aspect of Ra's power! The heat of the sun! You are the sun disk that has uraei coiled around it. The disk that is shown with the goddesses. You are the protection of the king of the gods and the power that smites his enemies. Your true identity is revealed to me! You are the Eye of Ra!"

"Words of power that threaten my divinity?! This cannot be!" The goddess cried out in fear.

"The once proud disk now attempts to hide behind divinities that are beneath her. Let your shame be your undoing!" The Maquahuitl finally became filled with divine light that overshadowed the growing sun of the goddess. With eyes open wide in shock, she saw him swing it downwards as he yelled, _**"Cursed be you who stands on the throne. You, who were once righteous, now corrupt. Your time of rule is at its end. Now feel my justice that knocks down the divine!"**_

"GODSLAYER!" The Eye of Ra yelled out as the light overtook her.

 ***BOOM*** The whole area shook and everyone was blown back, hitting the dirt. Fatima and Hamza slowly got up.

"So she's finally defeated." Hamza said with a sigh of relief. But it was short lived.

"No! She isn't! Get to cover!" Ernesto yelled out.

 ***BOOM*** A second shockwave shook the temple remains and flung Fatima and Hamza back as Laura and Ernesto jumped to evade.

From the smoke emerged the goddess, bloody and beaten but with burning eyes filled with anger. She wore a torn crimson tunic with a broken crown and cracked gold circlets.

"You may have severed my divinity but I still will vanquish you!" She then transformed into a huge flaming lion and rushed at Ernesto.

Ernesto smiled. _**"I am the sun that is no other can match."**_ A cornucopia of rainbow feathers surrounded him as the goddess approached. _ **" I am the king that gives his people victory. The one who drives away the stars and the moon, the one whose power is unmatched. I am the fifth sun and I demand your blood!"**_ The feathers became a ball and just as the goddess reached back to swipe her flaming claw, Ernesto burst out with his muscular blue body, Aztec war garbs and his trusty shield and flaming blue snake, Xiuhcoatl.

He twisted his arm to catch the lion's paw and flung it against the ground.

 ***CRACK*** The ground fissured as his attack drove the goddess into the ground.

"RAAORRR!" The Lion yelled out. It dug its claws into Ernesto's arm.

"GRRRHH!" Ernesto yelled as he smashed the lion against the ground repeatedly. He then swung the snake but the goddess evaded by becoming intangible fire and flying around Ernesto.

She quickly manifested into a cow and gored Ernesto's back but Ernesto grabbed hold and broke off one of her horns.

"MMOOOOOHHHNNN" The goddess cried out in pain. She quickly flew skywards and became the sun disk.

"Taste my own fire!" Ernesto yelled out as he swung his flaming snake. The disk summoned two snakes by its side and they battled against Xiuhcoatl, slithering and hissing, striking and biting each other.

Slowly, Ernesto began to feel some of his power draining away. His flaming snake was also losing its flame. The disk was shining and stealing his flame!

"I guess I can't quite fight fire with fire. Then let me take the gamble." Ernesto said as he deactivated his Authority and began to chant. _**"Unbridled rage, become my eyes…"**_

The goddess reverted to her human form. "What? You have more tricks godslayer? If it hails from a god of the sun then you have no hope for victory! Hahahaha!" She gloated.

A bow magically appeared in his left hand and a golden arrow in his right. _ **"…I seek to punish Tonatiuh for his arrogance."**_ A sun appeared behind the goddess who laughed. "Truly, an authority of the sun. Come then! Let me see what this supposed Sun King has to offer!"

He shot the arrow which transformed into a flaming eagle. The goddess simply smashed the eagle away as it continued on its trajectory.

"How disappointing." She said as she aimed her hand downwards and summoned a fireball. "Any last words."

Ernesto stared up and responded. "Never look down on me. _**Prideful sun! Return my shot! That my foes may see the pitch black darkness of the soul and lose all hope!"**_

With that an obsidian arrow was shot back.

"GUH!" The goddess let out as the arrow pierced through her. "Impossible!" She cried out as she fell to the ground.

The arrow hit its master and flung him backwards kicking dust into the air.

The goddess could feel a chill extending across her body. She slowly crawled and raised her torso. "You would sacrifice yourself to end me? How foolish."

She coughed up blood and looked around. She saw Laura, Fatima and Hamza frantically running away. "Yes humans. You would do well to run from my fury!" The goddess cried out with a smile.

"We're not running from **YOU**!" Laura retorted.

Who they were running from became evidently clear.

 ***CRACK* *SNAP* CRUNCH* *SCREECH*** The goddess slowly turned her gaze to the dust cloud where the godslayer was flung. At once the horrible sounds stopped, the sky became dark and there was an eerie silence.

 ***BLOUSH*** The dust cloud was blown away by frigid winds and within those freezing gales was Ernesto, covered in demonic obsidian armor.

The goddess' eyes widened in amusement. "It appears I am truly at my end." She stood up with great difficultly, with a hand on her wound as her life began to dissipate. "Use my powers well godslayer, until next we meet."

With that Ernesto trembled, the icy wind became violent and he let out a bloodcurdling howl.

"REEAAOOWWWHH!" He yelled and rushed at the dying goddess.


	5. Chapter 4: A Challenger Appears

Chapter 4

"Wake up!" cried out a voice.

Ernesto's entire body ached. He had no energy to speak of.

"Come on! It's already been a day, just get up will you?!" The voice complained.

Ernesto slowly opened his eyes. He saw an overcast sky and the face of a beautiful woman staring down at him. She had a black hijab that hid flowing black hair.

"Ugh where am I?" Ernesto groaned.

"In the middle of the temple courtyard. You've been here for quite a while." Fatima responded.

"Ugh!...Wait…hold on…why…?" Ernesto let out. He knew that each time he would activate the Morning Star Authority and defeated his foe, he would become dormant and the freezing air would trap him in ice. But that didn't seem to be the case this time.

"It's Egypt silly. Of course the ice is going to melt." Fatima smiled as she spoke.

Fatima helped Ernesto stand up. He couldn't quite walk yet so with an arm over her, he walked to the car.

"Did you guys actually stay here all night?" Ernesto jokingly asked.

"Um…no…of-of course not. Why would we?" Fatima answered as her face became slightly pink.

"Anyways is there any chance you can teleport us back to headquarters?" She added.

Ernesto shook his head. "It can't be done. For one I can only teleport myself and two…" He looked at the overcast sky. "Since I used the Aztec Warrior Authority, the sun will not show itself for a day. The majority of my Authorities are sealed. I need a whole day to pass as well as some contact with sunlight before I can use them again."

"I didn't know you had restrictions on your Authorities." Fatima commented.

"Well the majority of godslayers get one Authority per defeated god. If one gets multiple authorities, then there are conditions and/or prices that must be met before they can be activated." Ernesto explained.

"So what are the conditions for yours?" Fatima was curious.

"Well I'll tell you a few of the ones I used. My Divine Hurricane allows me to teleport wherever I have physically inhabited in the past. But for combat, I use it to summon the divine storm that allows me to teleport anywhere on the battlefield." Ernesto explained further.

"But didn't you change the way you used it?" Fatima asked as she remembered the battle.

"Yes, I can make it trap an opponent so they can't escape but the more powerful the opponent, the harder it is to keep them there."

"And your Maquahuitl?" Fatima asked.

"Well the Club Authority allows me to summon my divine Maquahuitl whenever I want. Though once I use the Words of Power to break a god's divinity, it becomes sealed."

"Wow that's a very useful power." Fatima said as she thought about it more.

"But it comes with drawbacks. For one I need to know enough about the divinity that I'm targeting. If I don't I can't use that power. Furthermore, I can only swing once. If I miss well then oh well, I'm out of luck." Ernesto added.

"So that's where your divine hurricane becomes useful." Fatima was beginning to understand.

"Exactly. As far as my Aztec Warrior Authority, I sacrifice a day's sun and it can only be activated when I'm facing a great force either a huge beast or an army."

"Just like Huitzilopochtli who defeated his four hundred brothers. So the authorities are still somewhat tied to the myths." Fatima nodded.

"Yes and no. Authorities also are molded to fit the personality of the Campione that has slain the god. Each of us has a theme so to speak. It is something that defines who we are and how our powers come to manifest themselves." He explained.

"So what's your theme?" Fatima asked.

"Jeje well Laura says that my theme is the Revolutionary." Ernesto revealed with a grin.

"I don't get it." Fatima replied as she helped him into the car. She walked around and started the car.

"Wait…so the others didn't come. Don't tell me you actually stayed…" Ernesto began to speak.

"Anyways!" Fatima interrupted with her face becoming pink once more. "How is your theme a Revolutionary?"

"Laura says that I apparently embody the tactics of a revolution. I disagree. You'd be more accurate to say I'm an insurgent. I coax out the enemy, learn all I can by making myself vulnerable and studying their arsenal. I then appear and disappear like a guerrilla army, striking when the time is right. I can strike at multiple points, or focus a huge offensive with great power. And more importantly, I'm always fighting tyrants. I always bring down those who are up on high positions of power. Yeah that really sounds like an insurgent." Ernesto said.

"I don't know." Fatima responded as she continued driving. "I think Laura is right. Your theme is a revolutionary."

"How so?" Ernesto asked perplexed.

Fatima stopped the car and said "I still remember when I first met you how you fearlessly jumped into the protests during the Egyptian Revolution." She then leaned forward and whispered softly in his ear. "A revolutionary fights against a tyrant to protect his people, his culture, all that would otherwise be lost. He fights to protect that which he holds most dear."

Ernesto began to turn red and before he could think of a reply, she slowly leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft and tender as he began to return her embrace. He explored her mouth and relished in her sweet taste. Suddenly, she pushed him back against the seat and said, "That's your reward for winning lover boy. Now make sure you take care of us." Fatima winked as she drove once more.

Ernesto smiled, "Of course my lady. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They returned to the Hawks of Quraish headquarters. Caliph Ali and Hamza came out to meet them.

"Ahh you have recovered your Majesty. I am sorry for our rudeness in not coming to retrieve you. Your knight told us that Sister Fatima would be sufficient in returning you safely." Caliph Ali stated

"Darn Laura…" Ernesto grumbled under his breath. "Do not worry. This young lady was more than sufficient."

"And of course my dearest apologies my lord but you are sure that the Heretic God is defeated?" Caliph Ali asked with some hesitation.

Ernesto closed his eyes and concentrated. Immediately, he felt the presence of a new Authority. He saw a sigil in the form of a red sun disk with cobras wearing the two crowns of Egypt coiled around.

"If you do not believe me, then maybe I can show you the power I have gained." Ernesto said with a grin as he raised his magical energy.

"There is no need Your Majesty. Your words are proof enough of the gods defeat. I am merely asking because we wish to ask a favor of you." The Caliph swiftly replied.

Ernesto became curious. "What favor would you ask of me?"

Hamza was the one who responded. "We ask that the great Sun King take us under his wing and claim the territory of Egypt under his tutelage. We would be honored to have such protection."

Ernesto was surprised. While he had in mind that he would help them if they needed trouble, this meant that he would not only have first dibs on any Heretic Gods that appeared in the highly mythological Egypt but, more importantly, that he would be able to protect his friends if they were in trouble.

"Very well. I shall see." Ernesto answered and proceeded to walk inside to find Laura.

"Thank you so much for considering it Your Majesty." Caliph Ali responded.

As Hamza became confused with his response, Ernesto quickly winked at him and he knew that he would grant them protection.

Inside he found Laura on the phone in an important conversation.

"Ah you have returned. members of the Sixth Sun claim they have found the artifact that you were searching for." 

"So they finally found our secret weapon. Well hopefully it'll prove useful." Ernesto contemplated. "Tell them to store it in the capital city's museum. I will go and investigate its properties myself."

Laura resumed the phone conversation and began relegating the orders. But as she was talking, she heard a disturbing development.

"….Yes we will do that immediately so…" ***Swish*** She heard a door swing open in the background. "What are you doing here?! I am in the middle of an important conversation!"

She heard mumbled speech but could clearly hear the fear in the voice of the other person. "Who has come?" Then she heard the sound of footsteps enter the office. "…Oh no…" the member whispered into the phone.

"What?! What is happening?!" Laura demanded. She got no reply. "Tell me! What is it?! Who is there?!"

"What's the problem?" Ernesto asked.

"I don't know. Apparently someone came to the office and…" She fell silent as she heard a different voice come on the receiver. She gulped and passed the phone to Ernesto.

Ernesto looked confused but Laura just shook her head and insisted he take the phone.

"Hello? Who is this? Who intrudes on the Sun King's domain?" Ernesto asked in an angry tone.

"Yo! So you're the newest Campione? I wanted to ask you for a favor." The carefree voice resounded in Ernesto's ear.

On the other end of the phone, across the world, was a blonde haired young man with an open blue collar shirt and an exposed chest. In his left arm he casually carried a long case wrapped in a red cloth. In his right hand, he held the phone.

With a cheery smile, he spoke. "Hehe It's my first time talking to you so I'm very excited. My name is Doni and I'd like to battle you."


End file.
